


Ничего не происходит

by JJeyWill



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-02
Updated: 2017-07-02
Packaged: 2018-11-22 14:29:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 601
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11382096
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JJeyWill/pseuds/JJeyWill
Summary: Так говорит себе Кенма изо дня в день, запрещая развивать тему.





	Ничего не происходит

Ничего не происходит.

Так говорит себе Кенма изо дня в день, запрещая развивать тему. Потому что, если задуматься, то становится так страшно, что ноги подкашиваются и в горле пересыхает. Это слишком сильные переживания, Кенма к таким не привык и совсем им не рад.

Ничего не происходит, всё это лишь случайности, невесть с чего переоценённые маленькие моменты. Просто ладонь Куроо на плече, широкая и горячая, чуть сжимает и поглаживает большим пальцем. Всего лишь дружеский жест поддержки, пусть и на пару вздохов дольше обычного. Только лишь соприкасающиеся предплечья, лежащие на столе, - потому что слишком мало места, и пришлось потесниться, чтобы смогла усесться вся команда. И вовсе не специально Кенма держит свой стакан в левой руке, а не в правой, и подумаешь, что Куроо не шевелит своей рукой тоже. Лёгкое прикосновение к волосам также отлично вписывается в перечень дружеских жестов, и Кенма старательно игнорирует стайку мурашек, сбежавшую от этого по спине. Рука Куроо на спинке его стула, и Кенма откидывается назад сильнее, чтобы мстительно придавить помеху, а вовсе не с целью сделать прикосновение плотнее. Голова Куроо на его коленях, и просто так получилось, что руки, держащие приставку, задевают жёсткие чёрные вихры. Прикосновения, прикосновения, прикосновения. Всегда ли их было так много? И с каких пор Кенма начал по-особенному их замечать? И почему временами ему кажется, что Куроо тоже…

Ничего не происходит, и в их отношениях ничего не меняется. Просто ладонь Кенмы опирается о скамейку, а сверху её накрывает ладонь Куроо. Это длится уже бесконечные десять минут, и не собирается заканчиваться ещё вечность. Управляться с телефоном одной рукой не совсем удобно, но Кенма не уверен, что осознаёт, какое приложение только что открывал и зачем. Всё его восприятие сейчас сосредоточено в коже тыльной стороны кисти руки, которая ощущает тепло и слегка царапающее прикосновение старых мозолей. И Кенма, и Куроо усиленно делают вид, что тут нет ничего необычного. Если хорошо притвориться, то так и будет, разве нет? Кенму пугает собственная внезапная горячая готовность отдать все силы на это притворство, если потребуется.

Ничего не происходит, хоть он и знает, что это не так. Просто Кенма за последнее время слишком привык к подобной мантре самоуспокоения. Она устарела и вот-вот рассыплется в прах, но Кенма пока не набрался решимости её отпустить. Поэтому – ничего не происходит, когда рука Куроо медленно скользит по его спине вниз и замирает на талии. Ничего не происходит, когда Кенма, «заснув» в автобусе, кладёт голову Куроо на плечо и некоторое время спустя чувствует, как макушки касается сначала тёплое дыхание, а затем, практически невесомо, губы. Ничего не происходит, когда холодным вечером они с Куроо смотрят фильм, завернувшись в один плед на двоих, и перестук их сердец звучит громче, чем реплики с экрана.

Происходит сразу всё, когда Куроо мягко прижимает его к стене и целует. Весь мир распадается на части и складывается обратно, только уже в немного ином порядке. Кенма цепляется одной рукой за футболку Куроо, а вторую запускает ему в волосы, притягивая ближе. Теперь, когда шаг наконец сделан, и они перешли на новый уровень, ему хочется всего и сразу. Хочется целовать, и с языком тоже, хочется нырнуть рукой под одежду и провести по горячей гладкой коже, хочется прикасаться везде и исследовать реакции, прижиматься, тереться, и много чего ещё. Куроо немного отстраняется и смеётся – «слишком быстро». Они оба дышат загнанно и дрожат от перевозбуждения, вжимаясь друг в друга. Почему-то это кажется забавным, и Кенма тоже едва слышно фыркает куда-то Куроо в ключицы, а потом целует и слегка прикусывает тонкую косточку. Обнимающие его руки сжимаются чуть не до боли, ухо обжигает почти жалобное «Кенма!..», и, наверное, действительно стоит остановиться. В конце концов, у них впереди ещё много времени. Кенма расслабляется и закрывает глаза.

Что бы это ни было, пусть происходит дальше.


End file.
